psycho madness two color
by Sereto
Summary: Bakura. Marik and Tibus, with a camera. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Production one**

A young girl stands with a camera facing Bakura, "Smile Bakura:)"

"Ya your on candid camera" Marik shouted throwing his hands in the air

Bakura started to growl and his eyes disappeared behind his hair

Tibus shrugged her shoulders and laughed, "more like the camera I found in Kaiba's house"

Bakura corrected her "You stole it"

"no I found it"

Marik ended the argument before the sticky fingers got in to a fight, "What ever"

"ya what ever" Bakura agreed then looked at the camera and smiled "so welcome to our show, I think"

Marik put his hands together "yes our show of touchier"

"yes so now we can prove were evil" Tibus laughed putting the camera in the trusting care of her two foot tall blue eyes white dragon

"Ya more evil that Bakura in bed with Ryou" Marik stated as Bakura's face changed to the prettiest shade of red

Tibus gave Marik the 'it that possible' look "is there anything scarier"

Bakura trying to clear everything up "I was try to get him to calm down"

Tibus and Marik look at each other

Tibus introduced her self " well I'm Tibus, just your normal sticky fingered girl with a camera"

"and I'm Marik, world destruction all around, psycho maniac on the loose"

"and I'm Bakura, sticky fingers" holds up millennium rod

Marik looks around in his cape finding out his is missing "that's mine"

Bakura put his pinkie finger in his mouth, "Not anymore" Marik grabbed the rod back "and why are we in front or Kaiba's house" Bakura asked

Tibus looked at Marik putting him in front of the camera, "Yes Marik would you please explain"

Marik acting as educated as he could "well you see, we have now decided to film our little adventure, of destruction and terror"

"And we decide to start with Big brother" Tibus finished

Bakura looked up at the banner hung in front of the gate "Is today Kaiba's birthday?"

"Marvellous Bakura, your right today is Seto's birthday" Some horses start to neigh, "cool"

"And we were invited so we have now decided to break our promise to Yugi on being good little boys, and girl" Tibus said leaning on her heels

"and well be right back" Bakura reaches his hand up to the camera shutting it off, then they reappear in a room in Kaibas house.

"Hey, everyone. This is... what are we calling this show again" Bakura whispered

Tibus then fell off of a book shelf, "Damn you, Ummm how about Psycho Madness two color"

Bakura and Marik look at each other, "Kay" they said together

"What's two color for" Bakura asked

"Psycho people have two coloured eyes numb nuts. yours are Blue and light purple, Mariks are Purple and dark blue, and mine are green and blue" Tibus said looking out the cracked door

"Okay so this is Psycho Madness two color Production number 1. I'm everyone's favourite cum hair coloured girly boy Bakura"

"And I'm the Egyptian Psycho with a knife Marik"

"And I'm Tibus and I think I'm gonna hurl"

"And today is as we have told you already Kaiba's birthday (horses neigh). And we all got him something special Now, we're gonna get out of this study, which I don't know why we're in." Bakura added looking around, "There are books in here"

All three exited the study and leave the house to go outside

"The surprise should be here, soon." Tibus looked around

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Bakura pleaded

"Fuck, Bakura! Did you hear me? "Surprise" means you don't know until it's in your face." Marik stated looking for the surprise

"Hey guys, whatta ya doin'?" Yugi asked

Marik in a high-pitched girly scream "Aahhh! Yugi you scared...um...that...poor defenseless...bug! BT, zoom up on that frightened poor defenseless bug!"

BT zooms up on bug on the porch "Dude, I think it's dead. You screamed like a school-girl" Tibus said poking the bug

"Yugi you scared it to de...oh, that's it!" Marik pointed at Yugi

"What, your gonna hit me!" Bakura asked

"want a cookie?" Marik asked

"Sure, cool." Bakura shrugged

"Cookie" Tibusyelled throwing her arms in the air

"So what's the surprise" Yugi takes and eats cookie that should have gone to Bakura or Tibus

sniffling, adorable Tibus face "You took my cookie!"(starts crying has a tantrum which is caught on tape

Yugi coughs up half eaten cookie "Here Tibus"

"Fuck you, I don't want that!" Tibus beats the crap out of Yugi

"Just get out of my face, Yugi. You disgust me. You make me ashamed to know you." Marik stated 

"Oookay" Yugi goes away "guys I think Bakura and Marik have been drinking again."

"We don't drink!" Bakura and Marik yell

"Is it Bakura's English beverages?" Ryou asks

"Or Marik's Egypt drinks?" Malik asks

Tibus pops up out of no where, "Or maybe its Tibus's Russian Vodka"

"Or some other alcohol that they've grown fond of?" Every body says at the same time

"You fucking birds, we don't drink!" Marik yelled

"Dunno, but they're scarier than ever." Yugi walks away from scarier people

"Are they coming in for cake?" Seto asked

"I think they said something about a surprise." Yugi said looking out the window

"Oh no!" Everybody yelled  
Back outside...

"Tibus, is that a fire truck?" Bakura asked

"Ye-yeah." Tibus said looking discussed

"do you ever wonder if, at night, when you look up at a star, if someone else is looking up at that same star? Someone far away from you?" Marik asked

"Well, actually, you don't have to wait 'till night to look up at a star. Stars are in the sky 24/7, 365 days a year, even on leap years. You just can't see them becuz that selfish son of a bitch sun is just too damn bright." Tibus said being smart

"I hate you" Marik grumbled

" Speaking of which, there's a guy coming toward us from the truck." Bakura said pointing at the guy

"Hi, I'm Francis. Where can I find Bakada, Manric, and Tegay?" Guy from the truck said looking at his paper

"Um, Bakura, Marik, and Tibus dude. And that's us." Marik said

"Great. You got fire-fighter fiendish Frank. He LOVES to boogie with the boys!" Francis said

"He better stay away from us, 'cuz we have enough fan-girls." Bakura said doing something gay with his hair

"I warned him already. He's here for Seto's birthday, right?" Francis asked

"Yep." All three said 

"Good sign here and he'll be ready." Francis said and Tibus signed

After Tibus signed, a man dressed in trousers comes from the truck with a short hose.

"Oh, gross, dude, he has a hose! Aahhh!" Merik yelled running around in circles with Bakura following him with the camera

"Dude, stop, you're making me dizzy!" Bakura yelled

"Kay." stops all of a sudden, causing Bakura to run into him and fall backwards and filming the sky, but Merik comes into the picture "Sorry."

"Whatever. Fiendish Frank (shudders) come with us." Tibus said

"Okie dokie, artichokie!" F.F said

"Let's "chokie" him." Bakura said to all three handing BT the camera

"Let him dance first." Tibussaid

Inside, they're playing Seto's 2nd favorite game : Texas Hold em .

"Hit me." Tea yelled

"Hey, baby, wanna go to my room?" Seto said trying to amuse himself

"Gross, I said "hit me", not "hit on me" !" Tea yelled

"But it's my birthday! Pweez?" Seto said trying to give puppy eyes

"Nnooo! You pig!" Tea yelled

"Fine. You probably wouldn't be any good, anyway." Seto said looking at his cards

"Fuck you." Tea yelled 

"No,no. Fuck you." Seto said

Doors burst open.

"Guys, Bakura, Tibus and I went through lots of trouble, but we got Seto a special surprise. Meet (shudders) fire-fighter fiendish Frank!" Marik yelled pointing at Frank

"Hello, everybooody! Where's the birthday-boy?" Frank yelled

"Oh shit!"

"It's a male striper!" Joey yelled running away like a dog

"There you are!" Frank yelled as he pulled off his pants and starts dancing in underwear and swinging his hose around

"Aaahhhhh" Seto screamed as he runs around the house

"Oh, a feisty one, huh? I love tag." frank said gayly

"Marik, please, take the camera." Bakura asked turning green

"What for?" Marik asked not looking at Bakura

"I really (gags) gotta throw up." Bakura said pushing the camera to Marik and runs to bathroom where Tibus follows him

"It's okay, Bakura. Get it outta ya. Goood boy!" Tibus said patting Bakura as Marik fillmed

"Ohh" all Bakura could do was moan

Setoand Frank pass by washroom and Marik, knowing his duty, follows him. Seto runs into the House and is trapped.

"Nnooo!" Seto yelled

"Got you now!" Frank snickered

"I hate you!" Seto yelled while having his cloths ripped off

"Who?" Marik asked

"All of you!" He yelled

"Who's "all of you"?" Marik asked being stupid

"Bakura, Marik, and my little sister Tibus" Seto yelled

"Who are they?" Tibus asked, In the meantime, Frank is getting closer

"Aahhh!" Seto yelled

Marik Films fiendish Frank pulling off Seto's shirt. Bakura, just coming in, runs back to throw up. Yugi goes to Bakura's aid.

"Bakura! Are you alright!" Yugi asked

Bakura groaned "I'll give you one guess, smartie" and he punched him

"Oh, glad I could help. Always a pleasure." Yugi said falling to the floor

"Well, that's all folks. Seto got his big surprise, and he's lovin' it." Marik said focusing on Seto

"Heeeeeeeelllpp!"

"Till next time! I'm Marik. I gotta see how Bakura's doing. Bakura! Can you say bye?"

Bakura coughs and turns to camera "Bye-bye. Love you all. (gags) I'm Bakura" turns to vomit

"And I'm Tibus" Tibus yelled attacking the camera

"Oh boy, later folks." Marik said


	2. production 2

Bakura is checking out lingerie and Marik is filming his back. Quiet murmuring can be heard from Tibus.

"Tea, I found him! I think that red one would look good on you, Bakura" Marik said acting gay.

"Fuck you, dickhead. I think my fist would look good in your face." Bakura grumbled and said at the same time Punctuating face.

"Red what? Can I take off the blind fold, now? And I don't think a leash is necessary." Tea said acting stupid as usual.

"Yes it is. Now, stay here and don't move." Marik said as he attaches the leash to a rack Bakura Marik, and Tibus walked off to a different section.

"Hey, why does the leash say five dollars?" Tea asked and Tibus his her head on something.

"Bakura you stupid...hey, you're peeking!" Tibus yelled

"Um, no I'm not" puts down blind fold "And are we in some kind of sex shop?"

"Okay, NOW you're peeking!" Marik said trying to lead Tibus around

"Forget her. We have a mission to accomplish." Bakura said pointing at nothing in the air like Hitler.

"Right. Speak to me." Marik said sarcastically

"Hello everyone. Bakura Tibus and I are on location at, like Tea revealed before, a sex shop. Yugi's grandfather asked us to pick up few items at the grocery store. We got lost and ended up here to, um, ask for directions." Marik said trying to keep a blind folded Tibus from running into a whore

"Why the hell is she blind folded" Bakura asked taking the blindfold

"I don't know" Marik turns and zooms outside to reveal a grocery store across the street "Bakura, I found it."

"Okay, you found me, you found the store, it's time to retire, Sherlock." Bakura said looking at some dresses.

"Tell them about our new toys, Tibus" Marik said looking at perverted stuff

"Oh yeah. We got miniature cameras that match our hair color from a catalogue. We will be using them on missions that are top secret, like this one. Marik is wearing his sandy one. They even take pictures. They were pretty cheap." Tibus said looking like Suguru from gravitation.

"Dude, they were $3000 each!" Marik and Bakura freaked.

"Your point?" Tibus said looking at them out of the corner of her eyes.

"Never mind. You're so fucking rich it doesn't even matter anymore." Marik said walking away

"It never did. When we have to zoom in or out he pretends to scratch his head. Today's goal is to get Tea in the lingerie, freeze the picture on computer and send it to the following: Yugi, Joey, my brothers, Duke, Tristan, Yugi's grandfather a few magazine editors and a newspaper. And our pleasure and amusement will come from seeing her in humiliation. Let's get to it. psycho madness two color Production number 2 is underway." Tibus said posing like the guy who announces duels

They go back to Tea and remove the blind fold, always making sure that Marik gets everything.

"I was right. You freaks and men alike don't know how to take directions." Tea said being a bitch

" She called us men!" Bakura and Marik yelled

"I also called you freaks." Tea said mater-ofact-ly

"That...doesn't matter." Marik said

"Just try on the fucking lingerie!" Tibus said handing it too her

"Hell, no! Is that why we're here? Wait, where's your camera? And what would your brother say if I told him you were here" Tea asked acting like a mother

"No, it's not. And why do you care about my brother" Tibus asked angrily walking away

We don't have a camera. We're too stupid to afford one." Bakura said as Marik scratched his head "We never have cameras with us, ever, ever, ever! Ever, ever, ever, ever!" Bakura yelled acting like a child

"We just heard of a beauty contest and they need a picture and we brought you here since you're so pretty and we want to enter cuz we think you stand a chance and believe you'll make us proud!" Marik said as Tibus rolled her eyes so Tea didn't see.

"Really?" Tea asked

"really really." They all said

"You bullshitters!" Tea said pushing Tibus at a female whore

"Fine. The truth is that we already sent in a picture of you and you were chosen and they wanna see you in different outfits, starting with this one. We wanted it to be a surprise." Bakura said forcing out tear to roll down his cheek

"You guys are lying, but okay, just in case." Tea said (how stupid can she be)

Bakura gave evil grin toward the camera

"Why are you grinning at Marik?" Tea asked

"Um, I'm not. Some whore is making out with Tibus and Tibus is struggling and its turning me on." Bakura said.

"No, I promised Seto no one would touch her" Marik yelled as he beat up said whore

"Okay. I'm gonna go choose one, now." Tea said walking away

"Sure, go ahead. We can help you if you want, since we kinda know what the contest is looking for." Bakura said smiling.

Tibus walked up to Bakura, "Why the hell didn't you stop that whore" Tibus yelled

"You looked like you were having fun" Bakura said walking away as Marik walked up to help Tibus.

After spending half an hour trying to choose...

"Hello! It's a pink see-through net, you pervs!" Tea yelled throwing the shirt at Tibus (I'm getting killed by everything)

"Not my fault. They like bright colors and something that shows a daring attitude. This is perfect." Bakura said laughing insanely on the inside

"Forget it! I am NOT a porn star!" Tea yelled crossing her arms

"Yet, you don't seem to mind stripping for Yugi." Marik said

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"We have proof of it!" Marik said whipping out a picture "Ha!"

gasp tea said in very angry voice "You went to the zoo WITHOUT ME!"

"Huh?" Marik questioned turning picture around. Yugi is seen looking very scared in elephant den with Bakura, Marik, and Tibus laughing and pointing at Yugi from outside the elephant den "Wait, wrong picture." flips through many pictures "Aha! This one."

Tea gasps "How did you get that?"

"Let's just say we had help from a little birdie." Bakura said having B.T land on his shoulder

"Yugi?" Tea asked

"B.T" Bakura said

"Anyway, we are willing to make a deal" Marik said putting out his hand

"Oh, no. Another crazy deal." Tea said pissed off

"Fuck you. We won't tell anyone about this won't show it to anybody, even rip it, if you just try that on, even if you don't send it to the contest," Bakura said pulling out a camera

"Grrrrr. Fine" Tea said shaking hands with both boys

While walking toward changing rooms.

"Marik, Tibus?" Bakura asked

"Yeah?" both replied

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Like my day isn't complete." Bakura said grabbing his chin

"Weird." Tibus said

"And my fingers keep forming at fist and it keeps twitching." Bakura said looking into the sky

"Hmm..." Marik... said?

"I'll be in here." Tea yelled waving too the three

"Kay. Crap, it's bothering me!" Bakura yelled pulling at his hair

"Calm down." Tibus said walking towards Tea

"Oh my God!" Tea yelled

They rush to see what's wrong to reveal...

"Aha! That's what's wrong! I didn't punch Yugi, yet!" Bakura yelled pointing at Yugi

"Is that Rebecca?" Marik asked

"Fuck, I came here to get away from you psychos!" Yugi yelled

Yugi is in boxers and Rebecca is in lingerie pushed up against a wall by Yugi.

"Now, Yugi, you die!" Bakura said pulling up his sleaves

"Aahhh! Noo!" Yugi yelled as gets punched by Bakura

"I...I feel better, now. I feel fulfilled and eternally...eternally fucking corny." Bakura said pulling Marik under one arm and Tibus under the other.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Marik said walking away from Bakura

"Oh, my aching face. You'd think I'd be used to it by now." Yugi cried as he held his face

"Oh, Yugi. Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll still fuck you." Rebecca said clinging to him

"What?" Tea, Bakura, Marik and Tibus gasped.

"Um...I meant...I'm outta here." she said throwing a coat over herself and taking off

"No, wait. I was so close!" Yugi called after her

"My number is in your boxers" She yelled as she left

"Hm...so it is." Yugi said checking his boxers

" Did she just steal that lingerie or am I the only one that noticed that she ran off with it?" Marik said filming the running girl

"Nah, it's hers." Yugi said standing there

"Duuuude. Leave before I punch you, again." Bakura said folding his arms

"Eek" and Yugi ran away

" Now, you can try on your lovely dress." Marik said holding up the dress

" Fuck you, Marik. I don't even wanna put it on, anymore." Teas said storming out

"Remember what's at stake. So put on the fucking net!" Bakura yelled after her

"Tea put on the dress and came out "Are you pervs happy, now!"

Bakura giggled "Sure. Tibus, now!"

Tibus takes picture with new and improved camera "Run!"

"Oh my fucking God! I hate you guys!" She yelled after them

"Aren't we Tea-ble?" Marik said as they ran away

"That was so cliche, Not to mention gay!" Bakura said

Three days later...

A quite furious grandpa interrupts the boys in the basement.

"Hilary! What is the meaning of this?" grandpa said showing Tea the pick

"No way! You got that? Bakura, Marik, Tibus how could you?" She said looking at the picture

"Lemme see! Hey, I got this, too. I thought I was the only one. What did you send it to grandpa for? That's kinda gross." Joey said looking at the picture

" It wasn't me! It was your no good thief! Look they're filming right now!" Tea said pointing at Bakura

" Hey! Bakura's trying his best!" Tibus said getting ready to kill Tea

"Worry about yourself, Tibus." Bakura said

"Tea, they film everything within their camera's zoom in and out range." Joey said still looking at the picture

"Can I get an answer before tomorrow?" grandpa asked

Just then, a group of reporters and journalists and even a cameraman with a news anchor run toward Tea asking questions and holding up the picture that Tibus took and even taking some of their own.

"Bakuraaaa! Marikkkkkkk! Tibusssssss! I'm gonna kill you!" Tea yelled

"Well, our goal has been accomplished..." Bakura said crossing his arms

"That was your goal!" Tea asked

"Hahaha yeah. Till next time. I'm your favourite commi from England." Bakura gave a thumbs up

"And I'm our favourite commi from Egypt." Marik said wavering

"And I'm your favourite jew from Russia." She ran up Marik kicking him

Bakura makes peace/victory sign "Peace out!"


End file.
